


homecoming

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying Hannibal Lecter, Drabble, Family Issues, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal returns to Lecter Castle.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 38
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** home  
> also for the fffc **drabble madness**.
> 
> enjoy!

There have been three times where Will has seen Hannibal moved to tears.

The first was during that night, after he stabbed him.

The second was when he rejected him, told him he didn't have his appetite.

The third is now, when he sees the man turned into a firefly, strung up in his own little murder tableau. Tears fill Hannibal's eyes and he stumbles onto Will, clings onto him.

"Will," he chokes out.

"I wanted you to be able to come home," he says, rubbing the small of his back.

Mischa can rest, now— Will made sure of that.


End file.
